


Captured

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Remus Lupin, Dark Sirius Black, Established Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: 'It was too easy. All I had to do was give them the sweets and hold on to my own. The downfall of the light is assured now.''Oh Dumbledore you old, trusting, fool.''At the age of five I was abducted. A fake was put in my place and due to other spies we knew if I had to actually go to those muggle’s house. I was never the person you thought I was. All the boy-who-lived stuff is shite. Pure and utter shite.'
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rabastan Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Captured

It was too easy. All I had to do was give them the sweets and hold on to my own. The downfall of the light is assured now. Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley and Charlie are to continue spying and Severus has withdrawn from the light completely. Oh Dumbledore you old, trusting, fool. The blood traitor, the mudblood and I are knelt in the middle of a circle of death eaters. We’re facing Tom and it’s only a matter of time before all their hope is shattered. My mate is stood right next to Tom and I can not wait to be able to spend some time with him again. It’s been far too long. 

“I think that before I give two of you over to your new owners I should tell you how you got here. One of you is actually a spy. Out you come Hadrian Lestrange.” Tom smirks all the way through his little speech.

I spell off my bindings and stand. I drop my glamours that were placed on me by Dumbledore and walk to stand next to Tom. I have brown eyes and my hair lays flat. I’m also a Neko.

“Traitor.” Weasley spits.

“I believe the word is spy.” I laugh at the look on his face.

“How could you Harry?” She’s crying. How sweet.

“It’s simple really. At the age of five I was abducted. A fake was put in my place and due to other spies we knew if I had to actually go to those muggle’s house. I was never the person you thought I was. All the boy-who-lived stuff is shite. Pure and utter shite.” They look so shocked. It’s precious really.

“Dumbledore will be able to help you Harry.” She sounds so desperate.

“Dumbledore is dead mudblood. I made sure of that this morning. That’s where I’d been.” A lie. I didn’t kill him but they don’t need to know that. “The two of you have two choices. One listen to what your new owners have to say or two, die a very painful death at the hands of people that you trusted.” The looks on their faces. So desperate to be saved. “Should I show them who will be giving these two a very painful death if they misbehave?” There’s a chorus of ‘yes’s. “Fred, George, out you come.” 

Two death eaters step out of the crowd and take their masks off. 

“Fred, George, please help us.” The mudblood cries.

The two smirk at her. “Oh dear, sweet, little Hermione...” Fred starts.

“Why would we help you?”

“You’re going to live a better life now...”

“Most other mudbloods will die so be grateful that you get to live still.”

“What is with you two?!” Ronald wails.

“Oh do shut up Rondal.” I say.

The mudblood and Ronald stare at me. I motion for Fred and George to step back into the circle.

“Harry you’re a halfblood yourself. Just like that monster!” The mudblood doesn’t have a clue.

“Even if I was the child of Lily and James Potter I would still be a pureblood. But thank Merlin that I’m not. As for Tom, his father was a 60th generation pureblood who denounced our ways. Why someone would do that I will never know. Our ways are superior.” I smirk as the two start looking more and more desperate. 

“You’ve been brainwashed!” Ronald spits.

“Tis not I that has been brainwashed but you. Both of you. Now if we are finished with the pointless questions. Greyback, Yaxley step forth.” The two step out of the crowd and I smirk. “Enjoy your pets.”

“Yes my Lord.” They chorus.

“Now get them out of my sight.” The two are dragged kicking and screaming out of the room, by their new owners.

“Dinner will be at six. Dismissed.” Tom says. All the death eaters that aren’t part of the elite leave. The elite are spies - whether that’s in the ministry, the Order or Hogwarts it doesn’t matter - or those most trusted by Tom and I. Remaining in the room are Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Fred, George, Tonks, Kingsley, Draco, Lucius, Mother, Father, Pa, Daphne Greengrass and Severus. Yes I have three parents. We sit down at the newly appeared table. “Lucius your report.”

“Fudge is getting more and more paranoid as the days go on. He has proposed that all aurors and their families will have to live in ministry approved housing and will have their whereabouts tracked. I’ve told him that that would not be possible as the housing that he proposed does not have space for a werewolf to safely be during a full moon. He said that that should not matter as there are no werewolves in the auror corps. I reminded him that there are - however - mates of werewolves in the auror corps. He has, therefore, shelved the idea for now. I don’t doubt that the idea will rear its ugly head again at some point considering how paranoid he’s getting.”

“Sirius, Tonks, Kingsley, be as careful as possible when you’re at work. Make sure that you aren’t late or ill and only take leave if it’s pre booked or you desperately have to.” I instruct. The three nod.

“Any news on Dumbledore’s plans?” Tom asks.

“He said to me this morning that he’s going to try to plant spies amongst our ranks since Severus’ withdrawal. He didn't say who he was planning on planting.” I answer.

“He’s planning on planting Rose McDermont - a pureblood from the states - she’s a junior auror two years out of Ilvermorny. She doesn’t throw her beliefs around but is firmly on Dumbledore’s side. Very active in Order meetings.” Sirius adds.

“Lucius talk to her and give her the opportunity to join. If she does want to join, get her here as soon as possible.”

He nods.

“When she gets here Order spies make yourselves scarce. We can’t have her seeing you here. She will however need to see the blood traitor and the mudblood that we are currently in possession of. She will also need to think that Harry’s not here because he wants to be. Severus tell Yaxley and Greyback to get their pets under the imperius so they can’t run their mouths. Harry put in those white contacts of yours you wore last Hallowe’en then she’ll think that you’re under it too.”

“I will. And for Merlin’s sake no one talks about who my real parents are around her. She can not know. Pass it on to everyone.”

They all nod.


End file.
